


touch it

by vltnxing (pyxz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, pwp lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyxz/pseuds/vltnxing
Summary: sekai, ice cream popsicles, and what jongin claims is NOT a mild humiliation kink.





	touch it

**Author's Note:**

> r-rated version of my '너의손짓' fic :--) i haven't written sm*t in 50 years so : )

“You’re getting ice cream on my toes, Jongin.”

“Oh what—shit, sorry.”

Jongin moves languidly. In slow motion, he tries to get up from being sprawled on the couch with his head in Sehun’s lap to get some wet wipes for Sehun's foot.

Drip, drip, goes a couple more drops of his orange popsicle onto Sehun’s big toe.

Sehun waits for Jongin to speed up his shit and stop getting his foot sticky for all of two seconds before his patience crumbles to dust. Without another word, he grabs Jongin’s wrist and pulls him so hard the messy ice cream boy falls on top of him, popsicle tumbling out of his hand and onto the couch.

“Sehun, wh—“ Sehun shuts him up with a hard kiss.

It’s sweaty, and hot, and Sehun kisses with a little too much tongue when he’s not thinking, but it’s a kiss—instinctively, Jongin kisses back. Instinctively, he adjusts himself to a more comfortable position, folding his legs so that his knees press against Sehun’s hips.

When the kiss breaks for a breath, Sehun laughs. “What are these?” Sehun teases him, rubbing his thumbs against Jongin’s knees. “What do you think this is?” Sehun jibes.

Jongin’s eyebrows push together. He whines. He tries to kiss Sehun. “Sehun, don’t…” Pushed past the point of no return, Jongin gives himself up to his own weakass resolve. There’s something exciting and uncomfortable and embarrassing and fun about this push-and-pull Sehun always pushes him into. Jongin will claim that it’s _not_ a mild humiliation kink.

Yet, he’s mildly humiliated—trying to get Sehun to respond, rubbing all up against him, slipping his hand under Sehun’s shirt.

It’s summer, and hot, and sticky—and he says the same thing everytime—but Jongin has never wanted to feel Sehun’s skin as much as he does now.

“What?” Sehun continues. Jongin groans, annoyed.

He doesn’t even see Sehun’s hand slipping down between them, so he groans again when he feels fingers squeezing his dick, this time out of an emotion besides annoyed. “This?” Sehun grins, stroking him through his teddy bear-patterned boxers. Jongin’s eyes shut tight into sparrow’s feet, teeth pushing against each other.

“You like that?” Sehun continues, squeezing a little tighter. All the blood in Jongin’s head must have gone south because he starts feeling wildly dizzy.

With absolutely no warning—as he tends to do most things—Sehun gets up off his seat and pushes Jongin into the couch. Not missing a single beat, he crawls down Jongin’s body and pulls his boxers off of his hips. In the very next moment, both of his cheeks are pressed against Jongin’s cock—half-hard so fast that it made him laugh.

Sehun takes his time, so Jongin prepares himself for more, because he has been with Sehun long enough to know these little things—that when Sehun sucks fast and pumps frantically, it means he’s coming on Sehun’s face and he doesn’t have to be sorry for devouring a burrito last night, but when Sehun sucks at a normal pace and plays with his balls—like he’s doing right now—it means he’ll be lucky if he can come within the next hour, and that he should be thanking the gods he made an executive decision to stay away from a taco bell lunch.

“Fuck you,” Jongin mumbles absently. Sehun vibrates a laugh around his dick, then goes on and on and on until he’s done. All Jongin can do is wait and suffer through a throbbing dick because only Sehun can tell Sehun when he’s done.

“Okay, get up lazy ass,” Sehun says as he sits up to kneel and pull down his own boxers. Jongin groans through the process of getting onto his knees and burying Sehun’s dick in his throat.

Sehun, his deepthroat enthusiast of a friend.

Unabashedly loud and unafraid to choke the spit out of Jongin’s mouth—fucking his face so hard like he’s telling Jongin’s ass to get ready. Jongin takes it and takes it and takes it. He wouldn’t want to anyone to see him like this, but he does enjoy it. He won’t admit to it. He will say that it's _not_ a mild humiliation kink.

Once Sehun’s done abusing Jongin’s mouth and Jongin is all but salivating all over Sehun’s dick like it’s Pavlov and he’s the dog, Sehun, once again, pushes him into the couch. Sehun pulls his boxers completely off his legs as he reaches for the lube and condom in his wallet. Jongin stays on the couch, completely useless and waiting for imminent death. Then, after Sehun has pulled the condom on and slicked himself up, and positioned himself between Jongin’s legs—just as Jongin feels like he’s about to fuck him, Sehun abruptly stops.

“You know what,” Sehun purses his lips pensively in the way that, in Jongin’s opinion, makes him look like a baby chicken. “Get on the floor,” he tells Jongin.

“What?” Jongin whines. “You know it hurts my back. I got our couch pillows washed.”

All it really takes is a light kick to the naked butt before Jongin’s sighing and crawling onto the floor. Already, he can feel the carpet burns.

Sehun, gentleman that he is, moves the table so that Jongin won’t hit his head on it. Then, he pushes into him. Through the years, Jongin has learned to stifle his loud moans into breathy groans. So, he groans, and in no time Sehun begins rocking back and forth and side to side and every which way he knows how to fuck because jesus, Jongin thinks, jesus—he knows how to fuck. All the works too—ass slapping, nail scratching, shoulder biting. It’s all Jongin can do to be thankful that Sehun gives full service.

Today, Sehun isn’t feeling experimental. Jongin knows this because they pass the seven-minute mark without switching positions. This can only mean that they’ll he lucky to change positions three times. Not that it matters—it’s all the same, whether they fuck against every corner of their apartment for a minute or against one corner for an hour. It all ends the same. Like how it ends now:

Sehun pushes in particularly deep, then rushes to pull out and peel off the condom so he can come on Jongin’s back, because that’s apparently his kink. Jongin always likes it better when Sehun comes on his stomach, that way he can just wipe it off. When it’s his back or his hair or his ass—where it usually is—he’s always forced to take a shower to get it off. The twist today is that Sehun suddenly pulls him up and turns him around. “Suck me offsuck meoff,” he instructs quickly, all mid-orgasm and high. Jongin sighs as he bends down to take Sehun’s dick in his mouth and let him ride it out. He will say that it’s _not_ a mild humiliation kink.

When it seems like he’s done, Jongin pulls back and wipes his mouth, sighing again. He sits on the floor for a moment, because he always likes taking in all that happens after it has happened, as Sehun pulls his boxers on and plops down on the couch again.

Just when he thinks it’s done, he hears Sehun speak. “Hey,” Sehun calls him, tapping Jongin’s chin with his big toe. Jongin looks at him for a second. Sehun grins. “Lick it off.” He motions with his eyes to the bit of melted ice cream still left on his foot. Jongin hates that his first thought _isn’t_ ‘this is totally ridiculous’ or ‘you’re joking you’re not being serious,’ and that it’s actually ‘do you really want me to do that? [deep, half-fake sigh]’.

As he ~~fake~~ -hesitantly licks the ice cream off of Sehun’s foot, he will say that it’s _not_ a mild humiliation kink.

**Author's Note:**

> THAT WAS PROBABLY FUCKEN TERRIBLE THNX FOR COMING TO MY TED TALK


End file.
